Flores y Corazones
by itamisetsu
Summary: Cada ves que se pone los pies sobre el escenario, se corre el mismo peligro: que la actuación sea realidad. Esta vez la historia se escribe con flores y corazones, superando los limites de amor impuestos por la obra de sheakpear. Una historia con una relación de flores y corazones que finaliza cuando cae el telón, imponiendo un final ,trágico, imposible de cambiar... RenxKyoko...


**Una propuesta escrita con flores y firmada con corazones.**

- Tsuruga-san, quedan solo dos minutos. ¿esta listo?- llamo y pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta del camerino.

- un momento Kotonami-san- grito, Ren, calmada mente antes de abrir la puerta de su camerino. Le sonrió a la chica, mientras ella no se limitaba a mirarlo de pies a cabeza, la que le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice "tendrá que gustarle a Kyoko. ¡Se ve completamente genial así!." Pensó "Si no lo acepta; tendré que hablar seriamente con ella,... tal vez inventar otro plan u proposición, para hacerla entrar en razón" - se ve...como Romeo- comento Kanae satisfecha, recordando que la mujer cómplice, en arreglarlo y personificar como Romeo, había sido Jelly-san

- Kotonami-san. Ya es hora, ¿no?- pregunto Ren, a la chica, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza - gracias, nos vemos mas tarde - dijo dejando a la chica para salir a escenario. Por primera vez, en su vida, estaba nervioso antes de salir a escenario. Tal vez no era por el público, sino que, el tener que, proponerle matrimonio a Kyoko en medio de la obra era algo complicado: la chica no sabia que el tomaría el papel de romero en medio de la obra; con el único propósito de pedir su mano en matrimonio de la manera mas romántica, que se le había ocurrido gracias a las ayuda de Kanae; la que estaba segura que todo saldría a la perfección. No por nada lo había planeado durante meses, esperando la oportunidad correcta, y esta era esa oportunidad.

-,-...-...-.-...-

Al escuchar el llamado, echo por el director y los coordinadores, todos los actores volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, tras el escenario, para estar listos en el minuto que les tocara salir; a pesar de estar todos avisados de que esta escena solo seria entre Romeo y Julieta.

La obra era presentada cada año, por LME, a sus actores recién ingresados a la industria. Este año los protagonistas eran Kyoko y un cantante, ingresado a la industria un año antes que ella; con el que nunca antes se había visto pero ese no era motivo para no cumplir con su pequeña tarea. Habían estado ensayando durante mas de un mes, lo que le en tragaba la seguridad suficiente para confiar en su compañero de reparto

Kyoko tomo posición en el balcón del escenario, faltaban segundos para levantar el telón. Cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente y se fue, tan fugaz como la magia de aquel momento que recordó.

el telón se levanto. Ren entro como Romeo y empezó a recitar las primeras lineas del libreto, dirigiéndolas al publico y con profunda emoción, para conseguir la atención necesaria.

- Romeo - susurro Kyoko al verlo, allí abajo, arrodillado como todo un príncipe, recitando las dulces palabras del libreto; era como si cada palabra, cada frase y cada segundo que lo escuchara, penetrara en su ser; enamorando la de aquel hombre de cuerpo perfecto y mirada sincera. parpadeo un par de veces y mantuvo la calma, volvió a controla su respiración y a fijar su mirada sobre el actor; que para su sorpresa era Tsuruga Ren. "¿que, que hace aquí?. ¿esto no es un juego..., ni menos un ensayo como los que tuvimos" aquel pensamiento le ISO sonrojarse levemente. Durante el mes de practica, Kyoko, no solo había practicado con el elenco, sino que, también había pedido ayuda a su sempai para adaptarse al papel de Julieta.

- oh!, mi amado Romeo!- exclamo ella siguiendo el guión- si os ven aquí, ..., ¡te arrebataran tu libertad!- exclamo apretando fuertemente el borde del balcón " aquellos ensayos... aquella vez...hubiera deseado que fuera realidad. Pero... ¿porque Ren esta haciendo el papel de Romeo?; el ni siquiera participa en la obra...se que se la sabe de memoria, ¡pero ese no es el caso!" - sera mejor que no juegue mi señor-dijo Kyoko intentando convencer a Romeo de que se retirara- la muerte asecha constantemente sobre nuestro amor- añadió, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. la obra ya estaba tomando otro rumbo gracias a Ren. Lo miro intentando descubrir que era lo que tramaba, no le gustaba actuar bajo la presión de el, pero no encontró nada; parecía que no intentaba nada.

- oh!, mi único juego es evitar morir antes de haberla tenido entre mis brazos. Por eso amada mía. ¡si no os tengo a mi lado, seria mucho peor que la misma muerte!, ¡ el peor calvario que me tocase vivir...- dijo sonriendo a Kyoko. Sabia que ella ya se había dado cuenta del cambio en el guión. Aunque podía notar como para el publico aun eran Romeo y Julieta.

" Pero, eso...eso no esta...que, que ,que hago ahora" pensó Kyoko rá volvió a tomar la oportunidad para hablar, interrumpiendo el intento de Kyoko por continuar con curso de la obra.

- si no te tengo a mi lado, morir, en manos de la señora muerte seria el mismo infierno, ya que no pude estar contigo en toda mi vida...-hizo una pausa, respiro y las luces del escenario bajaron un poco el brillo. Iluminaron a Romeo y a Julieta. Julieta supo lo que se venia, lo presentía "igual como en el ensayo" pensó sabiendo que ahora no era una broma. Nunca fue una broma, pero ella, no había querido creerlo. Durante el ensayo ella se había echado a reír, queriendo tomárselo como una broma...

- esta noche, bajo la vigilia de la luna, quiero pedir tu delicada mano amada mía, así ni tus padres ni los mios podrán separarnos...después de esto, podremos escribir nuestro propio futuro en el firmamento y vivir como los dos amantes que somos...- todo el público estaba pendiente y alarmados, no sabían si esta era una nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta, o, algo raro ocurría con ese par de actores.- Kyoko,¿quieres ser la mujer que me acompañe durante toda la vida, con quien escriba nuestro futuro y a la única que pueda amar y entregarme como el ser que soy?- pregunto dando pie a un murmullo general en toda la audiencia. Kyoko estaba atónita, que era lo que pasaba...sintió que se mareaba, miro hacia abajo y busco la escalera para bajar. No entendía nada , pero, cuando bajo y miro a Ren a la cara; desde la misma altura y con los pies sobre el escenario...supo que no era un juego, era una proposición; a la cual ella ya sabía como responder.

- ...mis sentidos, mi mente, mi respiración y mi pulso se han visto alterados...esto es a causa del sentimiento mas fuerte que puedo llegar a sentir- dijo acercándose y tomando a Ren del rostro, suavemente con sus manos, sin darle la espalda al público. Ren la miraba impaciente, estaba nervioso aunque debía mantenerse firme. Supo que responder al mirar a los ojos a la chica, sentía que era ella las que llevaba el mando de la actuación. A pesar de estar sobre el escenario; los dos sabían bien que no era solo actuación, sino que había algo mas, lo que se decían no seria en vano ... sino que seria la prueba de su profundo amor.

- el sentimiento mas fuerte, es el amor- dijo el acortando la distancia entre ellos pero aun así sus voces se escuchaban en todo el teatro, como si lo gritaran, con gozo y alegría, para ser oídos por todo el publico

- si, he aprendido lo que es amor... - afirmó Kyoko sonriendo- ha sido por ti, Ren - confirmo besándolo dulcemente en los labio, claramente, separándose en el segundo ya que estaban en medio de una obra de teatro.

los aplausos de todos y los gritos de felicitaciones junto con los silbidos se hicieron resonar en el teatro, seguido por la bajada del telón. La gente aun estaba agitada por lo ocurrido. Cuando bajo por completo el telón Kyoko bajo la mirada algo sonrojada.

- Kyoko- pidió Ren haciendo que lo mirara - te amo, más que como Romeo amo a Julieta...no quiero que nuestro amor muera después de la muerte.- dijo sacándole una sonrisa. Se veía adorable. Se veían adorable. ahora, para sus compañeros de elenco, había pasador a ser mas que solo una actuación, lo vieron, lo veían y sabían que eso era real.

- yo también te amo, Ren- susurro Kyoko,aun sin acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre: Ren, pero sabia que era algo le gustaría escuchar.- quiero escribir nuestra vida en el manto del firmamento junto a ti...incluso mas allá de la muerte.

- si te tengo a mi lado, ni la muerte sera muerte -le susurro volviéndola a besar mientras deslizaba un anillo que había sacado del bolsillo del traje de Romeo. Era el anillo que afirmaba el compromiso.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, antes de dar las gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo, quiero darles las gracias por "hilo rojo". Estoy tan feliz que las ideas llegaron rápidamente a mi mente y ya tengo una nueva historia que escribir. Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad, ahora si, gracias por leer y les digo con anticipación que le historia de flores y corazones no es cursi; sino que es solo el principio...ya verán como se pone buena mientras voy subiendo los capítulos. Gracias nuevamente y me gustaría saber que les pareció.

Saludos a todos y que este año este de sus lados; claro que del lado bueno :)

Nota: este capitulo esta re-re-editado, muchas gracias. Y lo otro es que quiero comentarles que es una historia aun mas trágica y con un final aun mas triste que el de "Romeo y Julieta" . Nuevamente pido que le den una oportunidad, prometo que no se arrepentirán.


End file.
